Marvel Origins: World War
by WhoThere
Summary: War has come to the Marvel Origins Universe, a race of alien's called the Creed have invaded Earth and they are adavnced in almost everything, but the superheroes of New York aren't going down without a fight. Dark times lay ahead, will they rise or fall?


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.

A/N: Ok, first things first; this story is in the near future of my Origins Universe. You could say it's like Civil War but not as good but a lot bigger. Second is please be kind when reviewing, this is quite hard for me when writing because of all the characters so I am trying my best. Third is this is rated M ONLY because of some bad words and two…or three, possibly four graphic scenes: oh an one scene of torture. Actually this is starting to sound quite dark and…well dark. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

SECRET BASE OF S.H.E.I.L.D

"By the power of Thor, You shall pay for your disobedience!" A huge lighting bolt shot out from his hammer and struck the computer. Small parts flew everywhere.

Steve Rogers laughed, he always found it amusing when Thor did this; he never did get the hang of pressing the on button. "Hey Janet, he's done it again."

Janet Pym looked up from her book. "Was that Tony's computer?"

"Yep."

She giggled. "Well he's going to be annoyed."

Thor huffed and puffed, if it was one thing he hated it was technology. "I hate computers."

Steve walked up to him and put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I've noticed, that's the fifth one this week."

Tony Stark walked down the stairs of the huge base to see his computer half on fire and the other half in very small bits. "What is your problem Thor? Do you like destroying my computers or something?"

"It would not work when I told it to." He stated.

"That's because you need to turn it on FIRST!"

Thor stared blankly at him.

"Forget it, just forget it; I'm going out. Tell Fury I'll be back later."

"Tell him yourself." Steve said.

"I am nobodies slave." Thor said.

They all stared at Janet. "Fine! I'll tell him."

Tony smiled at her. "Thanks Jan."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Thor walked off towards the doors mumbling to himself.

"Hey where are you going?" Steve called out.

"Out!" Thor replied coldly.

"You don't argue with that." Janet mumbled.

IN S.H.E.I.L.D.S WORKSHOP

"Here, take this." Henry Pym, (husband of Janet Pym) handed Clint Barton an arrow.

"Fire it in to that pain of glass." Henry pointed; it was held in place by two robotic hands.

Clint aimed his bow and arrow and fired it in to the glass, for a second it did nothing; and then the glass started to melt into a liquid substance.

He stared at Henry in amazement. "Now that is cool."

"Yeah I know."

"What else does it dissolve?"

Pym smiled. "…Anything…"

His eye's widened in disbelief. "Even human's?"

"Yeah.'

"That's disgusting."

ELSEWHERE IN NEW YORK

Tony was driving in his Audi R8 when a huge comet burst out of the sky; bits of it were landing everywhere. Flames covered the comet and the clouds seemed to spin round it in a vortex motion. He looked out of his car window in amazement.

"There's something you don't see everyday."

The comet started to get closer and closer, but right at the last moment it split up into thousands of little pieces and crashed into buildings and cars. By now people were aimlessly running around and screaming for help, it was everyone for themselves. Tony saw a part of the comet coming straight for him; he put his foot down on the pedal and sped off up the street dodging the impact blast by a few feet.

"Whoa! Now that was too close, Jarvis you read me?" Tony was glad he installed radio contact to Jarvis in his car.

"_Yes sir."_

"What the hell is going on!?"

"_It seems earth is being invaded by alien forces, the asteroid had unfamiliar technology."_

"You're telling me that was a spaceship!?" Tony shouted out in disbelief.

"_Yes Sir, not much else is known; suggest returning to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters immediately." _

Just then another part of the comet (or spaceship) flew uncontrollably into a building, the explosion rocked its foundations and huge pieces of debris flew down to street level right in front of Tony's car. He swerved to dodge it but his car went spinning on its side and crashed into the side of the building opposite. Eventually he opened his eyes to a blurry world; Tony unstrapped his seat belt and hauled himself out of the wrecked car. More of this spaceship flew down to his level and landed on the ground. He went to reach for his tracer to send a distress call but it wasn't in his pockets, it must have fallen out earlier in the crash. The ramp of the spaceship opened and strange metal creatures stepped out, then Tony's world went black.

* * *

**Marvel Origins: World War**

* * *

Chapter One: Turning Point

ONE HOUR AGO: NEW YORK CITY

Peter Parker was once again swinging around as Spider-Man, as much as he complained about it he still loved it…in some small weird way. Lately it had been quiet, but his spider sense had been playing up; going off when nothing was there. But apart from that it had been fine. Peter swung high and low in the air, showing off his amazing skill and strength. Just then his spider sense went off, Peter looked down to see four robbers running into their getaway helicopter; NYPD were chasing after them while being shot at but they were to slow. The helicopter lifted up from the helipad and into the air.

"…And there's my cue." Peter said as he swung down onto the vehicles window.

One of the robbers gasped when he saw Spider-Man. "What the hell!? Get off the friggin window!"

"Friggin? Who says friggin anymore, that's soooo last century." Peter mocked. "But seriously guys just give yourselves up now, do yourselves a favour."

The robbers sat there quietly then one of them shouted out. "KILL THE SPIDER!!"

"Great." Peter muttered.

The robber pulled out a gun and fired it at the window, Peter jumped off just about dodging the shattering glass and bullets; he shot out a web line and it attached itself to the bottom of the helicopter. Peter swung round and into the vehicle via the shattered window.

"Just so you know; you brought this on yourself."

Peter punched one of them in the face which knocked him out, then kicked the other one in the face.

"Came on last chance." He warned.

The other man lunged himself at Peter and they both flew out of the helicopter, the robber screamed as they dropped like stones though the air. Peter grabbed him by the arm.

"God, such a baby; like I'm going to let you go spat on the ground."

He fired a web line on to a building and attached the other end to the robber; he hung a few meters up from the ground. "Do me a favour and hang around for the cops."

He swung off to intercept the chopper and catch the last criminal; the only thing was it had made quite a bit of distance. Peter shot out two web lines this time and slingshot himself towards it and once again swung into it.

The pilot jumped when Peter flew back in. "Where the hell is he?"

"I left him hanging."

The pilot went to pull out his gun but Peter was one step ahead, he webbed his hand to his holster then clocked him round the face.

"All in a day's work…" His sentence trailed of as he realized a very important fact. "How do I fly a chopper?"

"Ok…no need to panic; sure a helicopter is about to crash into…" He looked out the window to see his position. "Empire State Building and possibly kill hundreds of civilians; but in the words of The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy (one of the best shows on cable)…don't panic."

The chopper was getting closer to the pavement and some people were starting to run and scream, then he had an epiphany. Peter shot out loads of web lines, each one trying to stop or at worse cushion the fall; then there was a shuddering halt and Peter was flung out of the window and on to the solid pavement. The vehicle was centimeters from the ground and people were staring at it and Peter.

"That was way too close, and that is closer than usual; closer then that time when.…" Peter's thought was cut off by a blood curdling scream, everyone was pointing up to the sky. Peter got up and looked upwards with everyone else, it was a huge comet that started to break up into smaller pieces and fly into buildings, and a huge chunk was going towards the Empire State.

Peter web zipped himself up to the top of the building and he punched the window in and shouted out. "Everybody move a comet is coming, MOVE NOW!!"

People ran around like headless chickens trying to escape, but there wasn't enough time and the comet crashed through it, wiping out at lest twenty floors. The shock of it would take care of the rest.

"What's happening? These comets are destroying everything…oh my god, Aunt May, MJ!" Peter realized.

ONE HOUR AGO: XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR HIGHER LEARNING

"Take about a boring day." Ororo Munroe aka Storm said in a huff.

"So you would rather be risking your life while fighting a sentinel?" Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) pointed out.

Ororo thought about it for a while then shook her head.

Kitty smiled. "…Thought so…"

Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) walked into the room and looked out of the window.

Outside Remy LeBeau (Gambit) and Scott Summers (Cyclops) were playing street basketball, the rules were mutant powers are allowed. Logan (Wolverine) was banned from this game for being too violent.

Remy had the ball and was bouncing it in a mocking way. "Come on Scott." He said in a strong French accent. "I thought you were good at this, what 'appened."

Scott smiled and twisted a knob on his visor to a low power blast, he fired it at Remy who lost the ball and Scott picked it up and dribbled to the opposite basket, he decided to go for a 3 pointer but a pink flash hit him in the back and he missed the basket by miles. Remy stood there smiling with a playing card in his hand.

Warren Worthington III (Angel), Bobby Drake (Iceman) and Peter Rasputin (Colossus) were in the pool swimming lengths, Peter was on his sixth length, and Bobby was on his fifth. Warren was sitting on the edge with his wings spread out.

"You've got to love these day's when we do nothing." Warren sighed.

"Hello, swimming five lengths here and getting tired." Bobby called out trying not to swallow water.

"I mean not doing anything like fighting a big…..thing,that wants us dead."

Bobby stopped swimming and climbed out of the pool and sat next to Warren. "That Sentinel really freaked you out didn't it?"

He sighed. "Yes, I really hate giant robots."

By now Peter had got out of the pool and came and sat next to Warren as well. "It could have been worse you know."

"How?"

"You could have been abducted like Logan was."

Warren laughed. "Yeah but he can handle himself in a fight, he took out twenty of those robots without breaking a sweat."

Bobby put his hand on Warren's shoulder. "So what you're saying is you want to be like him?"

Peter carried on the sentence. "You want to have undergone years of mental and physical torture, have your skeleton laced with Adamantium; and almost ripped in half by Magneto?"

They both stared at Warren waiting for his answer.

"Ok I don't."

IN THE DANGER ROOM

Logan was fighting off armed men around the Statue of Liberty; he would slice their guns then stab them in vital points of their bodies.Charles Xavierwas watching him from the control room.

"I'm adding more men Logan, how does fifty sound?"

"Just keep 'em coming." He said in his gruff voice.

Charles smiled to himself. "I thought you might say that."

Logan jumped onto a man and slashed his chest, and then he jumped onto another; his claws digging in.

"This just get's easier." He mocked.

Four of the armed men surrounded him and started to fire bullets; Logan kicked one of them in the face then stuck one claw into each man on the side of him and spun round. The last man went to punch Logan, he simply spun round and dodged the attack and slashed the back of him. Just then his surroundings vanished and he was back in a huge metal room.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked up to see Charles holding his head in pain.

Logan ran out of the danger room and up to the control room.

"What's wrong?"

Charles held his head then snapped out of it. "It's coming…"

"What is?" Logan asked.

Just then Jean came running in. "Professor did you feel that?"

"Yes Jean I did."

Logan looked confused. "Care to tell the rest of us."

Charles rubbed his head. "Something is coming, the darkness is upon us."

Logan stared at him blankly. "You're making it sound like the apocalypse."

"Get everyone inside now!" He shouted out, fear and anger in his voice.

Logan run outside to gather everyone up but it was too late, a huge Comet was heading towards the heart of New York.

* * *

A/N: So….what did you think, good…ok; bad? Please tell me your thoughts by the wonderful way of reviewing. I need reviews, they keep me going…and don't think no reviews he stops because I don't, I'm like a rash ya can't get rid of me. Ha ha, no, wait…that sounds disgusting, anyway! Please review I need them.


End file.
